


Old Times

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr, a you story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 315A/N: This one’s for you, Ryn @cannaduh. I hope you like it!!!





	Old Times

Ryn couldn’t believe her eyes when she walked into the bar and saw that green eyed jerk sitting at the bar. She wondered if he would even recognize her anymore. They had been teenagers the last time she laid eyes on Dean.

She had already made her decision to walk over and say hello to her childhood friend. Ryn quietly sat in the stool next to him, waiting for him to notice her presence.

Dean was too busy staring forlornly at the glass of whiskey in his hand to notice her, apparently, so she reached over and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at her and his eyes went wide and a smile broke across his face.

“Ryn?” He sounded surprised. “What the hell are you doing here?” He pulled her into a hug.

“I could ask you the same question, Winchester,” she said, waving down the bartender to order a drink. “I still live here, you’ve been gone for like ten years.”

Dean and Ryn drank and talked for hours, just catching up on everything that had happened over the years. She was happy to hear that Sam had gone to Stanford and made it through law school, and that Dean had successfully opened his own mechanic shop.

“Oh my God, Dean, **remember when you were a kid and** you used to chase Sam around the backyard with just a cape and your underwear.” Dean laughed at the memory.

“God, Ryn, I had no idea I missed you so much,” Dean said, smiling at her and taking a drink from his glass. “We should do this more often.”

“Oh, does that mean you’ll be sticking around?” Ryn asked, “Because I would really like to spend more time with you.”


End file.
